The present invention relates to a rice cooker for microwave ranges, and more particularly relates to a cooker for boiling rice in microwave ranges and well suited for preparation of shaped foods of rice such as rice balls.
In the conventional way of preparing a shaped food of rice, a mass of hot rice just after boiling is shaped directly by hands. This way of preparation by hand, however, gives keen pain to the hands and uncomfortably blemishes the hands, since the rice is extremely hot and very sticky just after cooling. It is however unpractical to prepare such a food after rice has more or less cooled since rice, as its basic nature, swiftly loses cohesiveness and taste with cooling.